


What Tony Found In Steve's Bedroom

by Neverever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Lapdance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Strip Tease, Uniform Kink, steve does his homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is surprised by what Steve got up to while he was away on business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Tony Found In Steve's Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my beta. And thank you for reading.

For the past two weeks, it had been all work and no play for Tony Stark on his extended trip to Asia to conduct serious Stark Industries business. The first week had been taken up with the usual routine of smile, glad-hand, nod, and negotiate, and included lunches, extended dinners, factory tours, and many, many meetings. And the second week was pure torture. Tony almost called Steve to beg for a mission or task for Iron Man. He missed Steve terribly, and maybe it felt like forever because this was his first long trip since they had become serious. 

Oh, yes, Steve called and texted, but was not the same as waking up in Steve’s arms. Tony missed his goofy smile and his constant companionship, and time spent with Steve sketching and Tony working on his tablet or in the workshop, or watching movies on the couch. Being in such divergent time zones and so busy with their work made it so that it was rare for them to have a conversation in person.

During the second week, Natasha, bless her, sent a picture of Steve doing a yoga pose. The text was simple: _Steve at class_. Well, this was certainly an interesting development. Tony had questions. More importantly,Tony wanted to see Steve do yoga because, of course, Steve would be magnificent at it. Especially in the clothes he was wearing, which hinted at the wonders of his body underneath. Then Natasha sent another picture, this one of Steve stretching out on a yoga mat in the Avengers common living room. _Steve was asked to change to a different class due to distracting the other students_. Tony agreed and mentally congratulated Steve’s classmates on their excellent taste.

From the minute Tony landed back home, his excitement at seeing Steve increased. He bounded out of the town car and rushed upstairs to find Steve nowhere. He swore that when he texted Steve to let him know he was home that Steve said he’d be here. He checked through his apartment then all the common areas, including Steve’s bedroom, in the Avengers apartment. Clint, who was engrossed in a video game in the living room, was very non-committal about where Steve was. Fighting back the disappointment in not seeing his longed-for boyfriend, Tony checked out Steve’s room again. This time he did a doubletake when he saw a newly-installed stripper pole in a corner. A real stripper pole.

Returning to the common living room in confusion, Tony asked Clint, "Do you know why there's a stripper pole in Steve's bedroom?"

Clint gave Tony a dirty look and nudged him not nicely at all out of Clint’s sightline to the television. "I think that's between you two, isn't it?" Clint pointed out.

"He failed to mention it."

Clint smirked. "Well, it started just after you left on your trip, I think. But after his first workout in the gym with the pole we all voted that he needed to move it to his bedroom asap."

Tony found himself even more intrigued. "You all voted?"

"Some of us very reluctantly,” Clint reported. “If he kept up with that shit, no one of us was ever going to get our workouts or training done. You know what it's like when he does the gymnastics routines for a couple of hours."

Tony knew all right. Steve did not do anything in halves. So he threw himself into his gymnastics routines for hours to test his flexibility and agility, wearing form-fitting workout pants and a tank top that he usually stripped off midway through his routine. And then due to the exertion his pants would slip and barely cling to his hips, his skin glowing with the sheen of well-earned sweat. All the while, Steve would be flexing, stretching, extending, rolling and jumping, pushing himself to his limits. You could not help but stare during his workout -- it was nothing short of spectacular to watch. And fodder for Tony’s fantasies.

“Okay, well, I’m going to look for Steve,” Tony said. He checked the phone -- no messages and no texts from Steve.

Clint thought a minute. “He said something this morning about checking in with Fury and then maybe a few errands. That’s all I’ve got.”

“Thanks, Bird-boy.” Clint hit Tony with a couch pillow.

Tony went back to Steve’s bedroom to continue to ponder the stripper pole. What would possess Steve to try a pole for a workout? He knew what he would be doing if he had a pole in his room and he could not imagine Steve would be thinking that same thing. 

“JARVIS, when did Steve install this pole?”

“Captain Rogers had it installed yesterday after he was asked to leave the gym.”

“Did he say why?”

“Sir mentioned a desire to try it out for fitness after taking a pole dancing class.”

Tony arched his eyebrows in surprise. Or maybe Steve in fact was planning to use it for actual stripping? He could only hope… hearing footsteps, he turned as Steve walked into the room. 

Steve was dressed in the form-fitting version of his uniform, which he wore rarely these days. “Tony, you’re back! Come here, I missed you,” Steve said, sweeping Tony into his arms and kissing him. 

“Glad to see you, too. I was starting to get worried,” Tony said happily. He closed his eyes and relaxed into Steve’s arms, his forehead resting on Steve’s shoulder, reveling in Steve’s warmth and scent.

To Tony’s regret Steve soon pulled away. “So, were you checking out the pole?” he asked with a trace of amusement on his face.

Tony shifted his stance and cocked his head slightly. “Oh yeah, it was a surprise. A nice surprise, but I wasn’t expecting something like that at all in your room.”

Steve inspected the pole, pushing at it to see if it would move. “I had it installed yesterday since I’m not allowed to use it in the gym for some reason,” he said, rolling his eyes. Tony laughed. “Why don’t you close the door and pull up a chair?” Steve suggested.

Intrigued, Tony shut and locked the door, to make sure they would not be interrupted. Steve took a moment to fiddle with his StarkPod. Suddenly electronic music with a strong bass line and a fast beat poured from the speakers the player was plugged into.

Tony pulled up a convenient chair, not Steve’s usual drafting table chair. Running his hand along the back of the chair, he knew immediately that this was one of the solidly built chairs from the dining set with a tall back. “You might want to get a little more comfortable,” Steve commented, pulling the cowl off his head. With a sly smile, Tony took off his suit coat and put it on the back of the chair and sat down. This was getting very interesting. He checked Steve out from head to toe. He loved how Steve looked in the tight uniform and how the uniform made Steve look. Noticing Tony’s leering look, Steve blushed.

Steve carefully pulled off his gloves and let them fall to the floor. Next he slowly unbuckled first one boot and then the other. He rolled his socks off and flicked them at Tony. Then, with a mischievous glance back at Tony, Steve grabbed the pole with one hand and swung around the pole twice, his head thrown back. Tony, who considered himself a connoisseur of pole dancing, knew right away what Steve was up to. Tony’s breath caught in his throat as Steve wrapped his body sinuously around and down the pole. As Steve began to move his body in time to the pulsating music, he caught Tony’s eye and flashed a brilliant smile at him. He reached up to grab the pole with one hand, hooked his knee around the pole and spun around, his momentum building. Keeping a strong grip on the pole, he split his legs and twisted up and down before ending up head down, one long leg stretching up and twined around the pole. 

Tony’s eyes darkened and he felt a wave of heat rising up his body. His beautiful boyfriend was putting on the show of his life. In the Captain America uniform. Tony’s delight showed in the wide smile on his face as he watched Steve dance, his arms and legs and torso strong and graceful. As Steve suspended his body upside down, his bare feet flexing, he reached up between his legs to grab the pole. Swinging his legs out, he spun around the pole. Tony felt the blood rush into his face, and a sense of desire and want coiling in his belly.

Then Steve unbuckled his equipment belt and unsnapped the plackets of his uniform jacket and pants. He playfully tossed the belt in Tony’s direction, and Tony blew him a kiss as he reached to catch it. Steve leaped gracefully onto the pole again and did a series of gymnastic splits and complex turns that showed his broad shoulders and long, well-shaped legs to full advantage. Tony’s mouth watered as he caught glimpses of the occasional flash of skin peeking above Steve’s pants as he moved.

Shifting in his chair, Tony tugged off his tie and unbuttoned his collar. His heart fluttered as his eyes met Steve’s intense blue gaze. Steve, who looked apple-pie wholesome, All-American boy next door. Steve lowered his eyes and gave a flirtatious smile, his face rosy, and his body pressed against the pole. All Tony could think and feel was how turned on he was. He had ideas … lots of ideas, and couldn’t wait to have Steve in his arms.

But right now it was still Steve’s show. The music shifted, the beat and rhythm slower. Steve let go of the pole and stepped into the room. He glided in Tony’s direction, his hips shimmying and rolling in a soft sway in time with the song. He turned around and put his hand on his hips, and then on his ass, encased in his tight uniform pants. He sinuously swayed from side to side, bending his knees, lowering his body, then slowly rolling back up to standing. Breathlessly, Tony leaned forward, rubbing his hand on his thigh, unconsciously licking his lips, completely fascinated by Steve’s undulating body. Damn, he knew that Steve was flexible but seeing his hips and ass flexing in time to the music was a revelation.

Turning around and throwing a sultry look Tony’s way, Steve skimmed his hand down one side of his body, then drifted the same hand upwards from his ass along his abs up to his chest. Then he caressed his chest and moved his hand down to sweep across his stomach. Tony could see the chevrons on Steve’s shoulders glint in the light as Steve turned. Again Steve set his hands on his ass and shimmied down, swaying his hips and rolling back up, the muscles in his ass contracting with the movement.

Then Steve shot a flirtatious look over his right shoulder. “Come on, Steve baby,” Tony urged, his breath short and fast. Steve turned and moved closer to Tony. He reached up and started to slowly unfasten the closures and zippers on the jacket. He opened the jacket and Tony glimpsed a blue tank top underneath. Tank top? He wanted to know more – Steve never wore a tank under the uniform, it was usually a long sleeved not particularly attractive t-shirt. Steve took his time removing the jacket, slowly shrugging the jacket off one shoulder, then peeling the sleeve down his arm. Tony gasped loudly as Steve revealed a bare shoulder.

Still moving in time with the music, which seemed to have seeped into Tony’s being at this point, Steve twisted around and gradually shed the rest of the jacket. Now free of the jacket and clad in a deep blue tank top, Steve rolled his arms and shoulders, flexing the taut muscles of his back, his skin glowing with sweat. He lifted his head and tilted it back and forth. Again he swayed his hips back and forth. When he turned back to Tony, he moved in closer, smiling and keeping eye contact, and Tony saw that Steve had loosened the uniform pants so the pants slipped further and were barely clinging to his hipbones, enough so that Tony could see the trail of blond hair leading down.

As Steve began to slink across the floor, Tony leaned back into his chair, unbuttoning more of his shirt and jerking his shirttails out of his pants. His mouth watered in anticipation as Steve’s delicious, hot and muscled and gorgeous body drew in closer and then Steve was suddenly in front of him. Steve began to run his hands all over his shoulders, chest, abs, shoulders, ass and finally over his crotch. He ripped the tank off his body. Tony groaned at seeing the vast expanse of Steve’s broad chest and well defined pecs. Steve smiled wickedly -- well, a wicked Steve smile with a hint of underlying sweetness.

Tony knew he had to be drooling and was aware of the very uncomfortable tightness of his pants. He moved to unbuckle his pants and undo his fly. But then Steve stepped in between Tony’s now widespread legs. He leaned forward and Tony involuntarily started to lift a hand to touch Steve’s shoulder. “No touching or we stop,” Steve warned. Tony snatched his hand back quickly because there was no way on Earth he wanted this to end. Steve placed his hands on Tony’s knees, and rotated his hips, bending gradually at the knees and sinking down low before slowly rising up again.

Then Steve reached above Tony’s head to grip the chair back. The length of his body stretched across Tony, almost but not quite touching. Tony could feel the whisper of Steve’s breath and the heat from his skin. Then Steve slowly shimmied his way down over Tony with complete steady control, until he was kneeling between Tony’s legs. Turning around, he reached back and gripped Tony’s thighs, and began to sway and writhe from his crouch to stand, leaning against Tony very close to Tony’s very alert body and hardening cock. 

Steve then took a step away from the now panting Tony. He circled his hips and ass to the beat of the music. Tony knew what had to happen next, he was almost begging for Steve to continue dancing. His thighs clenched in anticipation of supporting Steve's warm weight. Steve finished upzipping his fly and slowly stripped off the tight pants, revealing the briefest of briefs barely covering his taut ass. Steve bent over and waved his ass in the air, just barely touching Tony’s knees. Shifting his stance, he circled his hips and rubbed against Tony’s crotch. If Tony wasn’t already drooling, he definitely was now.

Finally he slid into Tony’s lap to straddle him with his weight balanced on Tony's thighs. He moved one hand to rest on either side of Tony's hips on the chair and then began to carefully rock back and forth. Leaning all the way back, he showed off his taut abs, before rolling to sit back up. Cripes, Steve was so bendy. Tony was practically gasping with desire. His hand nearly went by reflex to Steve's shoulders to grasp the heated, sweat-sheened skin before he caught the warning in Steve’s eyes and gingerly pulled back. How tantalizing, to be so close, and unable to touch! 

Steve was merciless as he moved close to Tony’s body, rolling his hips against his crotch, rubbing down the length of this thighs. Tony could not breathe. Oh, fuck, Steve has never been so gorgeous. So uninhibited, more than when they were in bed together. Tony felt his cock strain against the tight constriction of his pants. 

Steve's rhythm sped up with the music, and he began to roll and bounce on Tony's lap. His smile was wide, bright and alluring, his blue eyes blown, his tongue wetting his lips, and his breath sounded almost like a pant. Steve drifted his hands over his body, caressing his chest, shoulders, arms and thighs, as he began to grind against Tony. He inched closer until his cock brushed against Tony’s, sending shockwaves through Tony’s nervous system. Then Steve leaned in and whispered against Tony’s cheek, “What do you want, baby? You can have anything.” 

Tony lost it. He gripped Steve’s arm and pulled him down to kiss him fiercely. Finally free to touch and caress, his hands roamed over Steve’s back and abs, one hand sliding into Steve’s briefs to grab his ass. When he finally came up for air, Tony gasped, “I totally expect you to fuck me into the mattress.”

Steve’s eyes flashed and he slid off to grab Tony’s hand and pull him up. “If you expect me to do that, you have to get undressed.” Again they kissed, tasted each other deeply, messily.

Tony had never gotten out of his clothes so fast before, as he speedily shrugged off shirt, pants and underwear and then tugged off his shoes. Once naked, Steve pushed him down on the bed and pressed him into the mattress before kissing Tony’s mouth, face, and neck. Steve lifted his mouth from Tony’s skin and said, “You left your socks on.”

“Oh, hell, that’s not the problem.” Tony reached around to snap the waistband of Steve’s briefs. “Get these off and find the damn lube already.” Steve just laughed and rolled over to shimmy his briefs down his legs. Tony took a moment to tug off his socks and watched Steve pull the familiar tube from under the pillow.

Then Steve tackled Tony again, pulling him hard against his body. Tony was desperate to get his hands all over Steve, to get the relief that only touching his body would give him. His cock rubbed against Steve’s inner thigh and hard cock. It felt unbelievably good. Steve was so gorgeous, strong and graceful. Steve pinned Tony’s arms above his head and then kissed down the length of Tony’s body, sucking and worrying the skin to near bruising, scratching lightly with his nails, teasing Tony as he stroked everywhere except his cock. Tony begged and pleaded Steve to take him, to use his big cock to open him up, to give him everything.

Finally Steve rolled Tony over to lie on his stomach, pushing a pillow under his hips. Tony heard as Steve popped the cap on the lube to slick up his fingers. Tony wriggled in anticipation and spread his legs further. Despite Tony’s frantic begging, Steve took his time as he carefully worked Tony open, sliding in one finger, then another, scissoring and stroking as he went. 

“Please, Steve, please, just do your damn job and fuck me.”

“Are you ready?” Steve said with concern.

“I’ve been ready to go since the minute you put your hands on that pole. Now give it to me.”

Steve pulled his fingers and quickly slicked up his cock. He positioned himself, put a hand on Tony’s back and guided himself in. Rocking back and forth and driving deeper into Tony with each move, Steve gripped Tony’s hip for leverage. Tony could feel the bruises develop under Steve’s strong fingers. Between the hand pinning him to the mattress and the hot hand on his hip, he couldn’t move. All he could do was take it from Steve. Steve bottomed out and paused for a second, leaning to press an open-mouthed kiss to the back of Tony’s neck. Before Tony could beg, Steve began to move, picking up momentum with each inward thrust, setting a brutal pace. Tony cried, begged, felt the friction of his cock rubbing against the pillow. Steve was hot against him and in him, groaning rhythmically as he pushed Tony closer and closer to the edge, hitting that special spot with each deep thrust. Tony could sense that Steve was right there with him, felt Steve’s sweat mingle with his, their bodies in perfect combination and balance, and then he tightened his inner muscles, clenching down on Steve’s cock. Tony gasped long and deep when he finally came. Steve slowed, taking a little pity on the spent Tony, his movements ragged and irregular, coming himself not long after.

Gently, he kissed Tony’s back and slipped out to settle down next to Tony. Kissing Tony’s mouth and neck, Steve murmured, “Welcome back, Tony, I’ve missed you a lot.”

“Well, you certainly found a way to let me know how you feel.” Tony thought his bones were liquified and that he wouldn’t be able to move for a week. He snuggled into Steve’s arms as they lay entwined.

Steve nudged Tony, “Hey, want to go out for something to eat?”

And there was the downside of dating a super soldier -- Steve’s metabolism-driven, insatiable appetite. But Tony thought he should indulge his hot sexy boyfriend, who had just put in full day’s work. “Okay, yeah, I think I can manage it. Give me a minute.”

Steve squeezed Tony’s arm and jumped off the bed to go take a shower. Tony knew he should move but as he listened to Steve in the shower, he realized that the whole afternoon had been a complete set-up from Steve. He smiled and stretched, thinking how much he benefited from Steve’s love of planning. Steve finished his shower and came back to the room, toweling his hair dry. He sat down on the bed next to Tony and rubbed his shoulder affectionately. 

“So how long have you been planning my welcome home party?” Tony teased.

Steve ducked his head and a shy smile crossed his face. “I guess it came to me during my yoga class.”

“Really?” Tony asked, sitting up.

“Yeah, well after my second class, a couple of the women teased me about you, saying that I was dating too young for my age.” Tony snorted. “They told me the formula for knowing the youngest person you can date. You know, take your age, divide by two, add a year to that number and that’s the youngest person you can date. So I can date anyone older than 48 give or take a year.” Steve kissed Tony. “You’re too young.”

“I think we can handle the dreadful scandal of it all,” Tony reassured Steve.

Steve kissed his face and neck. “I wanted to prove your old man here could keep up.”

“Steve, I am going to drop dead from your idea of ‘keeping up’. You’re going to end up killing me.”

“Only if we don’t get something to eat soon,” Steve replied.


End file.
